onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-37.168.192.186-20190607192056/@comment-29735840-20190629003449
Green06 : Et Roger a eu le titre, reconnaissance si tu préfères de SDP... Je parle pas de naviguer 20 jours, je parle de plusieurs années au Nouveau monde, les rumeurs après les actes : surtout des pirates. Tu sais je veux parler des on dit de Oda, les encadré de l apparition de kaido qui traduisent une reconnaissance de ses sorties suicidaire contre les empereurs et la Marine xp Les marines aussi naviguent tout le temps et depuis plusieurs année dans le NM, par pitié c'est quoi cette excuse, faut toujours que tu t'accroche a des choses qui n'ont aucun sens ? Kuzan ne peut pas lui faire la remarque en arrivant d une certaine distance à lui ? Aucune preuves qu'il y a combat, pas une vignette d un face a face, une vignette d une intervention a coté de BB c est pas suffisant pr l affirmer. J ai qu a dire que en off kizaru a mis un coup de pied a Marco qui s est régénéré et qu'il est parti ailleurs. C est trop simple En fait Joz n'a pas perdu son bras contre l'amiral, aller jouant ton jeu Prouver consiste à dire : telle chose est vraie (ici : Oda a marqué ça donc c est vrai). Hors la vérité aussi, c est que les one pièce blue deep, yellow grand élément et compagnie.. à 80% ça répète, ça relate tout simplement l histoire du manga, des infos qu'on connait tous déjà (zoom sur shanks-luffy, zoom sur les 7 corsaires, les fdd déjà vu, ce qui se passe a la lettre a chaque arc). 80% c est donc pas une coïncidence pr moi Marco l'égal des amiraux, confirmé par l'auteur, juste pour l'expliquer a ceux qui ont du mal a comprendre On a bien en effet un Marco qui a MF a affronté a égalité un kizaru dans les airs qui ne l attaquait pas de base, un aokiji qui tapait Luffy, un Akainu qui tapait Luffy. ' Kizaru a attaquer Marco a deux reprises mais il l'attaquait pas de base pour toi XD Marco > Kizaru pour moi puisque l'une des meilleur attaque de l'amiral n'a aucun effet sur Marco '''Si mais a ce moment précis il se prend un coup par derrière, arrache la moitié de la tête de BB, fait face a all commandants BB dont Marco. Marco énervé c est attaque double avec vista qui fait rien devant le quasi cadavre de Ace et rien face a akainu et all commandants ' fait face a all commandant ? explique moi tu sais que je maitrise pas bien le francais, faire face a all commandants c'est affronter all commandant ou juste se tenir face a eux, parce que Akainu n'a jamais affronté all commandant '''Ben déjà pas d'éveil. Ensuite 10 coups d'épés rayleight s essoufle. C est vrai qu'on frôle le combat à mort.. Rayleigh n'a meme pas utilisé son Hda avancé Je crois beaucoup plus les actes que les paroles. D autant qu'ici Kizaru n'a jamais dit qu'il était obliger de les capturer, ni fait mention de cas personnel. Si il a dit qu'il est obliger de les capturer sinon il perd la face Moi j'ai plutôt ça, c est pas de lui dont il parle : https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/26/6/1561763199-kizaruuu.jpg Pas incohérente mais pour ma part il ne s y attendait pas, surpris, comme le démontre le poing d interrogation qd Luffy gonfle encore plus son bras et que ses balles saintes ne font pas le poids. Ceci dit, mauvaise comparaison, lui subit l attaque, ce n est pas le mec qui lance une attaque en mode vénère comme pr Marco, vista sur Akainu. ''' Oui ce meme Marco qui bloque l'attaque d'Akainu facilement 'J'ai déjà prouvé qu'un titre pouvait être une reconnaissance lié a des actes durant l histoire one pièce et aussi que les pirates étaient largement plus concernés, eux qui sont installés au NM depuis des années. Tout comme j ai prouvé que les books one pièce reprennent 80% l histoire, c est le but même de ces bouquins, que justement la phrase en question auquel tu t appui n est pas au présent mais bel et bien au participe passé. Ce qui prouve ma version histoire relaté, raconté, à la lettre tient parfaitement. Maintenant pense que tu veux, perso j attends autant d arguments de ton côt ' Oublie les tittre je parle juste de ce que les acte nous montre Yonku > Amiraux https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/26/6/1561763555-amiraal.png '''Akainu va pour frapper Luffy, jinbei, t appel ça un face a face de faire bouclier a quelqun qui ne s attends pas a une résistance aussi forte ? Ça dure un coup et après barbe blanche est derrière lui. Et voilà fin de la superbe confrontation "a égalité MDrr oui comme Kizaru qui s'attends pas a une résistance aussi forte en attaquant BB ^^ Bloqué UNE attaque qui ne lui était pas destiné. Et ensuite il est avec all commandant et pourtant résultat un de ses commandants par terre. Passer sa défense c est un minimum lui faire face, l attaquer en sachant qu'il est là et c est aussi pas avec 15 commandants près de lui Akainu vs all commandant ca n'existe que dans l'imagination des fan Pour moi il ne devrait pas y avoir de débat surtout.. Dans l'ordre : je t'ai deja montrer dans un autre topic que Akainu n'a jamais combattu tout les commandant, on voit Vista était devant Akainu et affrontait d'autres marine pas Akainu, et Marco meme pas présent a coté de Akainu ne force pas avec cette histoire tu sais que c'est faux ce que tu dis, Akainu c'est pas un Yonku Et stp pas de "il y a des officiers de la Marine derriere lui", y'a presque all commandants avec derrière pleins de pirates qui sont loin d être des billes pr être arriver jusque là. Tu es un malin toi, tu surprime la partie ou on voit les marine derrière Akainu XD ah ces marines sont que des faiblard mais les pirates a coté d'Akainu ils sont puissant pour etre arrivé jusqu'à la Un vrai 1 vs ALL c'est quand BB affronte toute la marine, quand luffy affronte l'armée enragé , quand Oz affronte les Mugiwara ect Akainu vs all commandant ca n'existe pas, on voit bien que tu t'accroche a des détails sans importance ou qui sont déformé parce qu'il y a rien qui prouve que Yonku= Amiral Ils sont tous frères entre eux, une famille, il y a un lien. Ça prouve juste que Marco seul est pas capable d arrêter akainu, de se mettre face a lui, le combattre sans que l amiral soit autant libre de ses mouvements. Et puis les images ci dessus prouvent qu'il y a bien bataille entre Marco, commandants et Akainu. Marco a déjà arreter Akainu a deux reprises, et Marco n'a jamais affronté Akainu avec l'aide de tout les commandant, montre moi l'image ou on voit Marco échangé des coup contre Akainu avec l'aide des commandant Je sais et ça n a toujours pas empêché le coup par derrière et ses conséquences, ni la rage de BB, ça n empêche ni oda d écarter akainu volontairement de manière rationnelle Les conséquences du coup de Squardo et le coup de lâche d'Akainu sont plus dangereuse qu'etre prit par surprise (dans une guerre) Tu retiens que ce qui t arranges : Kizaru se déplace + attaque dans les airs, un kizaru qui s'est grandement exposé Kizaru il sait voler, ah ca me reviens tu disais tout le temps que Kizaru était surpris dans les air parce que c'était le domaine de Kizaru, tu crois que Kizaru ne vole pas ? A tel point que menotte en granit marin aux bras, par terre, personne ne l achèvera, sera oublié après qu'il a été neutralisé sur le moment.. c est lui qui vient a eux qd ils sont dans une mauvaise position ou fait le bouclier. Ce n'est pas parce que kizaru a exploité une occasion qu'il a cherché activement a le vaincre. Ça prouve juste que l'amiral profite d un moment de faiblesse. En effet, c est moche, cruel mais là encore on est avec la raison efficacité pr moi et non pas de celui de "faiblesse". Ceux qui disent que Kizaru a eu besoin de ça sinon il aurait jamais inquiété, vaincu marco spéculent. Profiter d une faiblesse n a jamais signifier être faible mais : profiter d une faiblesse. Personne n'achève Marco pour le scénario comme BB qui n'achève pas Akainu, et sinon tu m'explique toujours pas comment BN massacre Marco et all commandant si il est au meme niveau que les amiraux Je n ai jamais vu Marco a la hauteur d un amiral après avoir finit de lire l arc Marineford et même encore mtn, jme demande s'il va tenir face a weeble. Tu le verra jamais parce que tu es fan d'amiraux, pour moi il est clair que Marco = amiraux Et moi je pense pas que ça a diminué plus que ça la puissance de ses coups qd il le frappe de dos car démonstration de vengeance ultime, Ace mort (en image a ce moment précis. Ce qui accentue la scène, le drama, l importance du coup), rage, titre du chapitre rage silencieuse, QG fendu en 2 avec l eau en dessous, les 2 coups les plus puissants qu'on est vu de BB fallait marquer le coup, besoin de mettre en valeurs BB avant sa mort prévu 10 pages plus loin. D'un côté il est grièvement blessé et d un autre côté tout le scénario va dans le sens d'un boost en puissance. Chacun se fait son opinion après.. Sachant que akainu ne pouvait qu'être écarté avec la scène BB-BN Pas de hdo pas de hdr = etre affaibli, etre transpercé par un épée, et par du signifie être encore plus affaibli quand j'imagine un BB en plein possession de ces pouvoir il va juste rouler sur les amiraux Je crains le pire xD Je plaisante, je pense que sur ce manga on serait assez proche, one piece au niveau des rapports de force c est flou, l auteur est un ptit malin. Alors que gohan SS2 vs cell, y'a aucun débat lol Aller Majin boo ou super boo lol ? Et il fallait que BB ait une fin honorable, grandiose.. Et en même temps la vengeance de BB ne pouvait PAS échoué. Oda tout le long de MF met en avant BB, ses valeurs, sa force, son rôle de père, c est pas pr qu akainu le tue sans qu'il parvienne a venger un minimum la mort de Ace.. La raison pr laquelle il s est battu corps et âme avec ses alliés.. C est un non sens total ! ''' Il pouvait trés bien avoir la meme fin honorable avec Akainu qui l'achève la place de BN mais il a préféré que l'amiral perd contre le vieux '''On verra qui interprète le mieux entre Freezer et Sengoku xp Lol Ma position c est Akainu écarté par Oda, faire briller BB, lui laisser tt les honneurs, donc si c est voulu par Oda, akainu risque pas de le faire esquiver avec son hdo déjà qu'oda justifie la prise par Marco qui le stoppe en pleine attaque sur le moment même. Pas écarté, Oda a choisi que Akainu perd le 1 vs 1 parce que c'est logique, si on commence a interpelerr les choses comme tu le fais, ca finira jamais regarde ce que ca donne > Katakuri n'a pas perdu mais Oda l'a écarté, Doflamingo n'a pas perdu l'auteur a choisi de l'écarté et ainsi… Donc si je spécule à partir de ma position (akainu écarté volontairement par Oda), ben je vois akainu vs BB serré en face a face comme le cas où on voit BB blessure sqardo vs akainu sauf avec plus d'intensité des 2 coté, akainu plus les mains ds les poches et pas d attaque cardiaque, de BB a genoux etc Si Akainu ne tient meme pas 2min face a un BB avec deux blessure mortelle, des centaine de balles, pas de hdo pas de hdr, comment Akainu va faire contre BB sans la maladie ? J ai déjà mis l'image plus haut ici comme quoi ce n est pas le cas https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2019/26/6/1561766964-chouha.jpg "kof sois maudit BB" les jambes écarté dans l'air XD et regarde moi la pose de BB si c'est pas etre ridiculisé je sais pas comment tu l'appel Un résultat qui dans ma position est largement influé par l'auteur pour des raisons précises que j'ai déjà évoqué, tu veux que je devienne un perroquet ou quoi ? Mdr ^^' L'auteur Oda c'est lui qui dessine et écrit l'histoire, forcément que tout les combat sont influé par l'auteur XD On verra bien qui rigolera le dernier xp (car en fait j'ai bien rigolé avec le contexte du dernier scan) Le contexte celui ou Queen se pisse dessus face a un Yonku et Joz meme statu surement meme niveau fait face a un Amiral easy ? Parce que tu crois que c est plus crédible que l amiral qui fait un tunnel se tape un ptit roupillon ? Tiens et il est même allez chercher un oreiller et une couette pendant qu'on y ait :') Luffy avec le gear3 il a réussi a traverser un trou plus grand en 2sec, oui l'amiral faisait une sieste, ou pour etre plus précis il fallait récupérer Il me montre une vengeance innaretable avec un coup par derriere et malgré ça un résultat qui fait mal BB debout, Akainu… Oui et donc ça devient de la pure spéculation d imaginer une supériorité vu que dans les 2 camps, la forme changerait. Aokiji selon moi ne se serait pas pencher sur BB a ce point, n aurait pas joué autant la facilité. La situation change, on s adapte en fonction. C est clair que je ne pense pas qu il y aurait eu besoin que Joz se ramène Non les Yonku sont supérieur que ca soit par la puissance montré, par les 1 VS 1 et par les moment ou Yonku et Amiraux ont affronté les meme adversaires Il me semble que c'est dans l'animé pas le manga Si manga et anime Si tu veux absolument montrer que ma version tient pas la route, est fausse.. Ben répond plutôt a cet question : Qu'est ce qui prouve que Oda n a pas écarté akainu expret, la fait perdre expret pour la suite de son scénario ? Parce que tu crois que c'est la seul scène qui prouve la supériorité des Yonku ? et qu'est ce qui prouve que Oda n'a pas écarté Crocodile vs luffy, pas écarté doflamingo vs luffy, et la liste est longue, ca marche pas comme ca